Diskussion:Severus Snape
Aus dem Artikel herausgenommen Den abschnitt: "Weblinks" verpflanze ich hierher, weil er auf eine Fan-Seite verweist: *Professor Severus Snape - Deutsche Fanpage über den Giftmischer Geburtstage? Warum stehen eigentlich in der Tabelle zu den Charakteren nicht die Geburts- und Sterbedaten? Bei Snape war es glaube ich der 9. Januar 1960, aber es wäre schon toll, wenn man das auch festhalten würde! : Hi, das ganze mit den Charakter-Tabellen wird bald vollkommen neu gemacht. Dann kann man auch Ideen für weitere Sparten geben. Bis dahin sollte aber nichts mehr dazukommen, damit es überall gleich ist.--Klapper I♥CH 15:24, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hat Snape James verraten? Was ist eigentlich mit der Lebensschuld, die Snape an James Potter bindet (s. Band 1 und 3)? Hat da jemand eine Idee zu? Es entsteht doch immer eine Band, wenn ein Zauberer einem anderem das Leben rette, so wie James das Snape geneüber getan hat. Dann hat Snape aber James verraten, indem er die Prophezeiung an Voldemort weitergeleitet hat. Vielleicht hat das ihn dazu gebracht, dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. chriss Zwei Sachen fallen mir dazu ein: # Snape wusste nicht, dass die Prophezeiung James und Lily betraf; # Irgendwas ist an Snapes angeblichen "Verrat" verdächtig: Sibyll hat ihre Prophezeiung in Trance gemacht, also Währenddessen nichts mitgekriegt. Der Spion wurde aber angeblich zwischendurch und nicht erst nach dieser Prophezeiung rausgeworfen. Wenn Sibyll es trotzdem mitgekriegt hat, muss es irgendwie anders gelaufen sein, als alle behaupten. Snape könnte beispielsweise die gesamte Prophezeiung gehört, aber Voldemort nur ihren Anfang verraten haben...? s. Prophezeiung und die Diskussionsseite dazu. Aragog 13:56, 20. Jun 2006 (CEST) Aber Dumbledore hat doch die Prophezeiung auch mitgehört! Hat er Snape "enfernt"? Oder irr ich mich?? *Cassy* Also, dass er es nicht wusste, ändert ja nichts an der Tasache, dass er James (unwissentlich) verraten hat. Und wenn ich es genau gelesen habe, wurde Snape nach der Prophezeiung Dumbledore vorgeführt. Ich lese die Bücher immer nur auf englisch, weil ich weiss, der Übersetzer schlampig arbeitet und Teile weglässt oder verändert. Ich gucke zuhause noch mal nach, wie es genau da steht. Zu den Spekulationen: Mir fällt auf, dass Snape Harry wirklich mehrmals geschützt hat, obwohl ein Nichthandeln nicht aufgefallen wäre. Klar soll H. Voldemort überlassen werde, aber mit Dumbledore ist es genauso . Trotzdem tötet er D., sagt aber später en anderer Stelle, dass Harry dem dunklen Lord gehört. Sehr widersprüchlich. Chriss Also, ich habe mal nachgelesen. Und es könnte wirklich so sein, dass Snape den ersten Teil gehört hat, dann gestört wurde vom Wirt, der ihn anschrie, weshalb er dann nichts mehr hören konnte. D., drinnen sitzend, hat aber alles bis zum Ende gehört. Dann hat D. nach der Prophezeiung gefragt, was los ist, so dass es auch T. mitbekommen konnte, dass die beiden gestört wurden. Wie liest es sich im Deutschen? Chriss Wahrscheinlich könnte ich Deine Konstruktion des Ablaufs auch aus der dt. Übersetzung herauslesen, aber sie gefällt mir nicht: Dumbledore wusste gleich, wie brisant Sibylls Prophezeiung war, hat also bestimmt seinen Bruder nicht nach dem Lauscher gefragt, solange Sibyll dabei war und erkannt werden konnte oder selbst mitkriegen konnte, dass sie was interessantes prophezeit hat. Außerdem erinnere ich nich vage daran, dass er in Band 5/Kap. 37 sagt, Voldemorts Spion sei vorzeitig rausgeworfen worden... Gerade das irgendwas komisch an der Sache ist, reizt mich nicht zum Flicken der Handlungsabfolge, sondern zu neugierigen Spekulationen. ;-) Auf welcher Seite steht Severus Snape Dass auch D. für Voldemort persönlich reserviert werden sollte, stimmt wohl kaum, weil er Draco ja beauftragt hat D. zu ermorden. Aragog Also, jetzt habe ich nicht genau genug geschrieben. D. sollte tatsächlich Draco überlassen werden und Snape hält sich nicht dran. Während H. dem dunklen Lord überlassen werden soll und Snape mehrmals darauf hinweist und ihn damit schützt. Chriss Könnte es nicht sein das Snape ein kommisches Spiel spielt: Er verät D. alles über Voldemore und umgekehrt. Vielleicht verspricht er sich davon etwas!! Vielleicht ist er James Potter verpflichtet und hilft so D., aber will trotzdem V. Info´s liefern!! Oder es hat etwas mit seiner Familie zu tun(Mit Voldemore verwant oder so (so wie bei Black und Malfoy))?? was denk ihr auf welcher seite snape in band 7 steht. ich denke ja auf harrys da er ja in band 5 alles versucht hat die todesser in ministerum auf zu halten als harry ihm die botschaft übergab er hätte ja tuen können das er die botschaft nicht verstanden hat und bei D. tot biettet er doch snap um was ich denke er bittet snape in seiene gedanken zu gucken und er sagt ihm da was was denkt ihr darüber Ich denke auch das Snape auf Harry´s bzw. Dumbledore´s Seite ist. Besonders wegen der Prophezeiung wie Aragog angesprochen hat kommt einem doch der Gedanke das das doch nur zu seinem Doppelagentenleben gehört.--85.178.32.124 15:43, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) Es gibt noch einen Hinweis im 6. Buch das Snape auf Anweisung von Dumbledore gehandelt hat, ab Seite 407 unten in der Deutschen Fassung erzählt Hagrid von einem Streit zwischen Dumbledore und Snape. Auf welcher Seite steht ist mir noch nicht ganz klar, aber eine Sache muss ich noch sagen: Sagt Snape nicht in Harry's erster Okklumentikstunde das Legilimentik nicht gleich Gedankenlesen ist, Snape also garnicht einen genauen Wortlaut oder eine Bitte verstehen könnte? Oder kann man der Person " erlauben" die eigenen Gedanken zu lesen?byte 17:44, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) Was ich ganz klar weiß ist, wenn man Leglimentik berherrscht kann man spüren ob der gegenüber lügt. Wie Snape erläutert ist das Gehirn kein Buch das man nach belieben durchstöbern kann, man empfängt vielmehr so eine Art Flut von den verschiedensten Gedanken. Man spürt eigentlich nicht ob man gerade das Opfer eines Leglimentors ist, aber man kann es mit Okklumentik verhindern. --85.178.16.3 17:21, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) Deswegen ja, könnte Dumbledore Snape also nur durch Gedanken eine Nachricht überbringen?byte 17:44, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) Das ist eine interessante Frage, aber ich kann dir diese Frage leider nocht beantworten.--85.178.32.82 20:38, 16. Jan 2007 (CET) :Was in Harrys Okklumentikunterricht immer abgeht ist, dass Snape durch sein "legilimens" Harrys Erinnerungen sieht, aber nicht die Gedanken und Gefühle, die Harry dabei hat. Ich verstehe deshalb Snapes damalige Äußerung "Dies sei nicht 'Gedankenlesen'" so, dass es nicht die Gedanken selbst, sondern bloß die tatsächlichen Ereignisse rüberbringen kann.D.h. wenn einer lügt, fällt sofort auf, dass er anderes dazu im Kopf hat; wenn Harry will, dass Snape erkennt dass Sirius gerade gefoltert wird, sieht er Harrys Erlebnisse in den letzten Stunden und weiß Bescheid ...(das Ganze geht wohl traummäßig im Zeitraffer ab). Aber das ist bloß meine Spekulation. Aragog ;-) 10:30, 17. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich hätte da noch einen Gedanken der dafür spricht das Snape auf der Seite des Orden ist, vielleicht ist es eine Art verdrängte Zuneigung zu Lily, auch wenn er sie in seinem Traum ja als Schlammblut beschimpft hat, könnte es doch durchaus sein, das er so seine Zuneigung überspielen wollte. Sie hat ja anfangs James gebeten ihn in ruhe zu lassen. Dumbledore hat ja auch erwähnt, das Snape sich dem Orden angeschlossen hatte, als er erfahren hatte wie Voldemort Harrys Eltern getötet hat. Außerdem würde die Tatsache das James "sein Mädchen" bekommen hat den Hass erklären den er auf Harry verspürt, da ja Harry wie so oft beschrieben seinem Vater so sehr ähnlich ist und er somit immer wieder an seinem Rivalen sieht und nicht einen Schüler, der zudem noch die Augen seiner Liebe in hat. Er ist ja wie Voldemort ein Halbmuggel und diesen Teil immer verleugnet, was noch ein weiterer Grund für das Beschimpfen von Lily wär und seinen inneren Konflikt den er mit der Zuneigung zu ihr hat. Wow! Dasselbe wollte ich auch schreiben. Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass Snape vor Harry nie ein schlechtes Wort über seine Mutter verloren hat... Robin. :Deine Idee mit Lily finde ich phänomenal, weil sie merkwürdige Verhaltensweisen erklärbar machen würde. Daß Snape auf der Seite des Ordens steht, scheint mir dagegen klar zu sein: Dumbledore ist davon trotz der Zweifel im Phönix-Orden überzeugt, und obgleich Dumbledore selbst zugibt, "Fehler wie jeder andere" zu machen, halte ich es für ausgeschlossen, daß er in einer so fundamentalen Frage irre geht. :Die Ursache für Dumbledores Ermordung stelle ich mir so vor: Snape ist ehrlich um Narcissa bemüht und schlittert in eine unglückliche Position hinein, als er plötzlich gefragt wird, ob er D. ermorden soll; Dumbledore hat ihm vielleicht vorher eingeschärft, daß der Erfolg seiner Mission (nämlich Voldemorts Vernichtung) wichtiger ist als persönliche Belange und daß er es als Verrat ansehen würde, wenn Snape selbst Dumbledores persönliche Belange über dessen Willen, V. zu vernichten, stellen würde. In dieser tragischen Sekunde entscheidet sich Snape, Dumbledores Geheiß zu folgen. Später wird er vielleicht wankelmütig und will D. nicht mehr töten. Das führt zu der Auseinandersetzung, in der Dumbledore ihm sagt, daß er sich bereiterklärt hat, es zu tun und nicht mehr zurück kann. Dumbledore weiß, daß er sterben muß, um Snape nicht auffliegen zu lassen; bevor er den Horcrux zerstören wird, ist er bereit, seine Seele vergiften zu lassen und schärft Snape ein, ihm das Weiterleben in der erwarteten unwürdigen Form zu ersparen. Snapes haßerfüllter Blick richtet sich nicht auf Dumbledore, sondern auf die Auswirkung von Voldemorts Zauberei, die er erkennt. --17 17:06, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) ich unterstütze deine theorie, dass snape dumbledore auf sein eigenes geheiss hin getötet hat. vielleicht will d. voldemort in falscher sicherheit wiegen? (harry hat seinen mächtigsten verbündeten verloren) wird voldemort vielleicht dadurch leichtsinniger, weil er denkt, dass er jetzt leichtes spiel hat? Doni07 11:41 22. Mär 2007 zur theorie, snape sei in lily verliebt gewesen, kann ich nur sagen: geht es euch nicht gut? was soll das? lily war einfach eine friedensstifterin. und snape und james waren so wie malfoy und harry. außerdem hat sich snape schon ein jahr vor dem mord an harrys eltern dem orden angeschlossen. und zwar weil voldemort es ihm befahl. er erkannte, wie nützlich es war, das vertrauen beider seiten zu genießen: er gab voldemort wichtige informationen und war ein hochrangiger todesser, sollte voldemort jedoch verlieren, würde dumbledore ihn schützen. das er dumbledore aber auf dessen befehl getötet hat ist möglich. Tatze Ich hätte eine Frage zum Thema Lebensschuld: Müsste es Snape nicht quälen oder schaden, dass er für den Tod seines Lebensretters verantwortlich ist? Wenn der unbrechbare Schwurr so stark ist, wie steht es da mit der Lebenschuld? (Siehe auch Dikusion Lebensschuld) Robin. Zum Thema "Snape und James waren so wie Malfoy und Harry": Das sehe ich nicht ganz so, ich denke, da ist ein kleiner, aber vielleicht entscheidender Unterschied: Soweit wir wissen, hat James Snape häufig getriezt und ihm diverse Hexereien aufgehalst (z.B. Levicorpus). Harry und Malfoy geraten zwar ebenfalls immer wieder aneinander, aber ich kann mich an kaum eine Situation erinnern, in der Harry Malfoy grundlos angreift. Fast immer gehen diesen (oft durch durch Snape gestoppten - "10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor") Reibereien schwere Beleidigungen durch Malfoy (z.B. "Schlammblut" gegen Hermine oder Beleidigunge von Harrys Eltern) voraus. --Andi47 21:21, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn das mit Snape und James wie mit Malfoy und Harry ist, dann nimmt aber Harry den Part von Snape und Malfoy den von James ein. Snape war es nicht, der James provoziert hat, sondern umgekehrt. Was wenn Snape Lily schon vor James Potter gekannt hat und das vor sie nach Hogwarts kamen und in zwei verschiedene Häuser kamen? J. K. Rowling hat gesagt, dass Snape geliebt wurde, das kann nur Lily sein. Slytherin Vielleicht eine blöde Frage: wieso glaubt ihr, das snape dem hause slytherin zugeteilt wurde? als halbblut würde er doch eingentlich kaum qualifizieren, da salazar slytherin ja eigentlich nur reinblütler in seinem hause will... Laut Aussage von JKR kann man sich sicher sein, das alle Hauslehrer früher in ihrem Haus waren. byte 17:18, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) das ist mir schon klar, aber warum wurde er überhaupt als student in slytherin aufgenommen? auch wenn es nicht hierher gehört, selbst Tom Riddle(Voldemort) war ein "Slytherin" und er ist AUCH ein "Halbblut". Der sprechende Hut wollte ja auch Harry(auch Halbblüter) nach Slytherin schicken. Nur der Wille von Harry nicht nach Slytherin gehen zu wollen, bestimmte dass er nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde. vgl.HP2/S 343. Schüler die muggelstämmig sind kommen wohl nie nach Slytherin. 07.03.07 Ayla ;-)) Hi, wie ich es verstanden habe, ging es Slytherin darum, dass "seine" Schüler stolz auf ihre Zaubererabstammung sind. Zu Slytherins werden dementsprechend nicht bloß diejenigen, die sich auf ihre reinblütige Zaubererabstammung was einbilden, sondern auch Halbblütige die stolz darauf sind, von einem magischen Elternteil abzustammen (oft sind sie sicher gleichzeitig Muggelhasser oder -verächter). Selbst muggelstämmige Slytherins sind denkbar wie z.B. die nie zur Buchreife gelangte Weasley-Nichte Mafalda, deren Vater zwar ein Squib ist, der ihr aber immerhin "magisches Blut" vererbt hat worauf sie sich sonst was einbildet. Aragog ;-) 15:31, 7. Mär 2007 (CET) Wird nicht an mehreren stellen gesagt, dass es nur noch wenig reinblütige gibt? Vieleicht müssen in Slytherin mittlerweile Halbblütige aufgenommen werden, weil es sonst in Slytherin, viel zu wenig Schüler gibt. Greyback 16:23 7. Mär 2007 Ja, da hast du sicherlich recht.. im 6.Band wird mehrmals erwähnt, dass es nur noch wenige Familien gibt (unter anderem die Blacks: daher ist Sirius mit fast jedem "Reinblütler" irgendwie verwandt oder verschwägert.) Doni07 17:35 7. Mär 2007 @ Ayla: wieso is harry halbblüter??? : Bin zwar nicht Ayla, aber dennoch beantworte ich die Frage mal: Harrys Mutter war Halbblüterin und somit ist Harry auch ein Halbblut. --Phoenix 14:12, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :: Stimmt. Steht auch hier.--Klapper I♥CH 14:23, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Harrys Mutter war "Schlammblüterin", da ihre Eltern beide Muggel waren! :) Wie Hermine. Wenn man "Reinblütig" als von zwei Zauberern abstammend bezeichnet, ist Harry "Reiblüter". Voldemort und Snape dagegen haben eine Hexe als Mutter und einen Muggel als Vater. Nur um ein bisschen klugzuscheißern. :) :) :) Film In welchem Film ist "klein Serverus" zu sehen?--Klapper 22:38, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Na 5, oder? Ich mein, sie werden ihn doch sicher in der Pensieve-Erinnerung zeigen. :ich kann mich leider nicht mehr gut an Band 5 erinnern (darum bin ich es gerade am lesen). Ist das die erinnerung mit den 7 horowxe Teilen?--Klapper 22:51, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) nein, dass ist als Harry bei Snape Okklumentik lernen soll und Harry einaml in Snape Gedanken "eintauchen" kann. Ayla ach so! Vielen Dank. Ich habe es wirklich dringend nötig, das Buch nochmals zu lesen!--Klapper 00:07, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nach der Erinnerung kann ich eigentlich nur noch sagen das die Rumtreiber (vorallem James!) richtige miese !"§$%& Kerle waren! Egal was Snape auch immer gemacht haben sollte, das ist echt mehr als grausam.. (kein Wunder das er für eine Weile die Seiten wechselte und zu den Todessern ging..) Naja...moony ging aber!! *Cassy* Ist Snape ein Vampir Ist Snape jetzt ein Vampir oder nicht? Es gibt da schon ein paar auffällige Sachen und Andeutungen hier welche: Snape der Vampir: Ich weiss es ist viel zum lesen aber lehst es euch durch, wirklich interessant! 1.Beim Aussehen gibt es immer wieder Hinweise: langer, schwarzer Umhang, schwarzes Haar, blasses Gesicht, "wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus", schwarze Augen 2.Es gibt ein Bild von Snape von JKR, wo er sehr nach einem Vampir aussieht. 3.Snape hat die Schüler einen Aufsatz über Werwölfe schreiben lassen in der Hoffnung, dass sie herausfinden, dass er einer ist. Lupin lässt sie eine Woche später einen Vampiraufsatz schreiben... (Tja, Rache ist süß!) 4.Als Snape am Ende von HP4 zusammen mit Dumbledore und McGonagall Harry vor dem falschen Moody rettet, "blickte Snape in das Feindglas, wo er immer sein eigenes Antlitz sehen konnte, das finster ins Zimmer spähte." (HP4, S. 710) Warum wird betont, dass er sich noch sehen kann? Weil Vampire kein Spiegelbild haben? 5.JKR hat oft in den Namen Hinweise auf die Charaktere versteckt. Lässt man bei Snape das "S" weg, ergibt sich Nape (Nacken) und lässt man das "e" am Ende weg ergibt sich snap (schnappen). 6.Er scheint nicht viel nach draußen zu gehen und die Kerker zu mögen. 7.Er hätte noch einen Grund Lupin zu hassen: Er erinnert ihn an sein eigenes Schicksal. Außerdem mögen sich Werwölfe und Vampire traditionell nicht. 8.Vampire werden oft erwähnt, aber wir haben noch keinen getroffen. Wird also langsam Zeit... (Wiederlegt, in Band 6 tritt ein Vampir namens Sanguini auf) 9.Snape ist Meister der Zaubertränke, es wäre ihm also sicher möglich, Tränke zu brauen, die ihm helfen würden, seine Identität zu verbergen (z.B. die Angst vor dem Licht nehmen oder mindern). 10.Snape ist sehr intuitiv. Und auch Vampire sind dafür bekannt zu wissen, was jemand fühlt und seine Gedanken mit einer großen Treffsicherheit zu erraten. 11.Wenn Snape sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln könnte, könnte er Voldemort besser ausspionieren, auch ohne so tun zu müssen, als würde er zu ihm zurückkehren. 12.Im Honigtopf gibt es "blood-flavored lollipops" (Hermine vermutet, dass sie für Vampire sind) und irgendjemand muss sie ja essen, sonst würden sie nicht angeboten. 13.Als Seamus in HP3 erfährt, dass Lupin gehen will, fragt er, wen sie ihnen wohl nächstes Jahr vorsetzen werden. Darauf antwortet Dean hoffnungsvoll: "Vielleicht einen Vampir". Und wer bekommt in 6. Band noch mal die Stelle? 14.Quirrel will sich gerade das neue Buch über Vampire besorgen, als er Harry in HP1 in der Winkelgasse trifft. Weiß er, dass Snape ein Vampir ist und will sich jetzt über mögliche Verteidigungen informieren? 15.Auch hat er einen Turban mit Knoblauch auf, was Vampire ja bekanntlich nicht mögen. 16.Es würde besser erklären, warum er schon, als er in die Schule kam, so viele Flüche kannte, als Vampir ist man da wahrscheinlich etwas bewanderter. 17.Alan Rickman verhält sich im Film sehr vampirartig und JKR hat erzählt, dass sie ihm ein bisschen mehr über seine Rolle verraten hat. 18.In Band 4, nachdem Harry den verwirrten Mr. Crouch im Wald gefunden hat und Dumbledore zu Hilfe holt, aber zu spät ist, unterhält er sich mit Ron und Hermine. Ron fragt, ob Snape vor Dumbledore und ihm bei Mr Crouch hätte sein können, darauf sagt Harry: "Nur dann, wenn er sich in eine Fledermaus verwandelt konnte" (HP4, Seite 592) Abgesehen davon, dass wir wissen, dass Snape nicht dort war, ist es vielleicht eine nette kleine Anspielung darauf, dass er sich tatsächlich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln konnte. 19.Ron erzählt Harry, dass Snape nie mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens im Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 isst. Vielleicht will er einfach nicht mit Sirius und Moody an einem Tisch essen, es wäre aber auch möglich, dass ihm das Essen nicht zusagt, weil er ein Vampir ist... (in Hogwarts muss er mit am Tisch in der großen Halle sitzen, egal ob und was er nun isst, um die Schüler nicht misstrauisch zu machen.) Möglich ist auch, dass er eine Abneigung gegen die Becher hat, die laut Sirius aus Silber bestehen. 20.Snape hat auch viel ähnlichkeit zu den aktuellen "Bösen" Lord Voldemort. Beide haben eine Hexe als Mutter und einen Muggel als Vater, sind an schwarzer Magie interessiert und geben sich anderere Namen. Hi, in einem Interview hat Rowling das Gerücht zurückgewiesen, Snape sei ein Vampir.s. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2004/0304-wbd.htm Aragog :-) 20:03, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber du musst zugeben, dass diese 16 Punkte sich plausibel anhören. Außer Punkt Numero 8 ist nicht stimmig. Im 6. Band treffen wir den Vampir Sanguini, Snape war auf dieser Slughorn-Party seltsamerweise auch zugegen. Ich kann mich jetzt nemmer dran erinnern, wie sich die Beiden einander verhalten haben und leider hab ich des Buch gerade verliehen :( MarcelMelzer 04:00, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) teilweise mögen sie plausibel sei, aber ich glaube da wurde zu sehr danach gesucht. wenn man sich auf etwas versteift, dreht man alles so dass es einem passt. Außerdem ist das ganze schon geklärt. Tatze Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt auch nicht daran. Ich habe dieso Hypothesen nur aufgeliestet, weil es interesannt klingt. Besonders bei Punkt 3 könnte ich mich kringeln. Seid keine Spielverderber. Ich habe übrigens noch einige Punkte hinzugefügt. Robin Ich hab auch noch einen wichtigen Faktor der zeigt, dass Snape kein Vampir sein kann. Eine der wichtigsten Eigenschaften eines Vampirs ist, dass er untot ist, also auch kein Blut mehr in sich hat. Und bereits im ersten Teil sieht Harry Snapes blutiges Bein nachdem ersten Versuch von Quirrel an dem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbeizukommen. Ich muss aber zugeben, dass einige Punkte schon zum Schmunzeln sind. harrowna Das ist wahr. Außerdem altern Vampire auch nicht wie Serverus es tut. Auch ist Voldemort kein Vampir, obwohl auch er nicht gerade Farbe im Gesicht hat. Robin Ich hab im Neuen Buch gelesen das Snape Schulleiter wurde. Seit heute weiß ich, auf welcher Seite Snape wirklich stand. Ob er wirklich auf der dunklen Seite ist, erfahrt ihr im 7. Buch. Buch 7 beinhaltet einige Dinge, die mich wirklich überrascht haben. Besonders Snape hat einige interessante Geheimnisse. Was das ist, verrat ich natürlich nicht, das müsst ihr schon lesen. Nur soviel, ihr erfahrt es erst ziemlich zum Schluss. (P.S. Eines von Harrys Kindern wird später Albus Severus heißen) (Obiger Beitrag stammt von IP 172.174.58.150 Ich habe ihn mal zu den Spoiler verschoben)--Phoenix 21:47, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nachfolger von Severus Snape könnte vielleicht jemand Amycus Carrow als Nachfolger von Snape in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eintragen? --Btsht19 Nein, das ist ein Spoiler und kommt nicht vor Ende der Spoilerzeit in den Artikel+Nachfolgerkasten! 22:25, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog Seitenwechsel In Band 4 hören wir Dumbledore im Denkarium vor dem Zaubergamott aussagen, dass: »Severus Snape war in der Tat ein Todesser, doch er hat sich schon vor Lord Voldemorts Sturz wieder unseren Reihen angeschlossen und als Spion für uns gearbeitet, unter größter Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben. Er ist heute genauso wenig ein Todesser, wie ich es bin.« Nun Erfahren wir aber im 7. Band genau wann und warum Snape sich umentschieden hat. Auch stellt sich final heraus auf welcher Seite Snape steht. Ich finde das muss umbedingt auch in diesen Artikel, wenn auch erst nachdem Band 7 auf Dt. erschienen ist. Wollts nur ma ansprechen. Hi, was ich ma ansprechen will: # guck mal den Spoiler-Verweis an: Rechtschreibfehler können passieren, aber ohne Vorschau zu arbeiten muss echt nicht sein! # An dieser Stelle ist der Spoiler-Hinweis überflüssig, weils kurz davor schon einen Spoiler-Hinweis gibt. # Die Zeit in der Spoiler-Hinweise notwendig sind, endet nicht sobald der dt. Band zu kaufen ist. Schließlich lesen nur wenige Fans das Buch bereits am Erscheinungstag! 22:25, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog : Aragog: Ich glaub, ich sollte mal deine ersten beiden Tipps ans Herzen nehmen... :-)--Klapper I♥CH 00:01, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mir sind Eure Hinweise zu Snape im 7ten Band zu wenig. "Er himmelt Lily an" ??? Sie ist seine große Liebe! Nachfolger als V.G.d.K.Lehrer Amycus Carrow ist doch Snapes Nachfolger als Lehrer für Verdeitigung gegen die Dunkelen Künste, oder?und weil der Artikel geschützt ist könntet ihr das doch nachtragen weil bei ihm steht Nachfolge noch unbekannt.Oder steht das da nicht egen der Spoiler?--80.128.92.35 21:37, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) : Auflösung der Seitensperre wäre schon gut. Jenseits der Spoilerwarnung gibt es irgend ein Vorlagenproblem...--Klapper I♥CH 18:26, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: Übrigens: der Nachfolger sollte vor der Spoilerwarnung noch als unbekannt angegeben werden. Nach der Warnung ist er schon eingetragen, es gibt aber eben ein Vorlagenproblem.--Klapper I♥CH 18:29, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Dann kann man ja den Nachfolger unter den Spoiler schreiben und wenn der Spoiler abgelaufen ist kann man das dann offiziel eintragen.Spoiler sind nach einem Monat nachdem das Buch in deutscher Version erschienen ist abgelaufen,oder?--80.128.83.64 20:54, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Wie gesagt, er ist schon nach der Spoilerwarnung eingeragen. Allerdings gibt dort einen Fehler. Und den kann ich nicht korrigieren, solange der Artikel gesperrt ist... Bei Band 6 dauerte die Spoilerzeit ein Jahr, nachdem das deutschen Buch erschien. Wie es diesmal ist, weiss ich nicht.--Klapper I♥CH 21:04, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Gut danke.--80.128.83.64 22:13, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Schulleiter- Gemälde Hey! Hängt jetzt eigentlich auch ein Bild von Snape im Büro des Schulleiters? Er war doch noch Schulleiter, als er starb, oder?